Love with a Twist
by Jaredsgirl811
Summary: Macey Cameron moves to La Push so her mom and dad can get remarried. She then meets Conner Uley, Sam's son. Her mother doesnt want her to date a wolf. Her dad, Jared, is excited. Will this damage her family again? Read to find out!
1. Moving Time

Love with a Twist

Chapter 1:

In order for love to respect you, you have to respect love. My parents didn't get that concept. That is why they are divorced. I'm Macey; A sixteen year old junior living 3000 miles away from my dad. He lives in La Push, Washington while me, my mom, my sister, and two brother's live in Miami, Florida. I go to Sun Beach High with my best friend Blake. We aren't the most popular, but I just have to live with it.

I came home to my mother on the couch doing homework with my brother Ivan who is 11. She does this every day routine and asks how my day was. I say fine and run up the stairs to do my homework. She came hurrying up the stairs with the rest of the family and barges through the small door. "Can't you knock?" I ask frightened. "I have something to tell you guys. Me and your dad want to get remarried and move back to-""What! I can't leave Blake here alone! He doesn't have anyone else. I can't believe you would even think of saying that!"

I have never said anything like that to my mom. I mean, she has always talked about how mean our dad was. I always thought I never would have seen him again. But I guess I am kind of excited because I might meet the man of my dreams. No one would know my real past in Florida. I might even be popular. Boys might find me hot. No one has ever asked me out and now might be my one and only chance.

I ran downstairs to tell her that I changed my mind and that I really did want to move back and that Blake and I would just have to write each other every week. She hugged me for the longest time. I went back upstairs to email Blake. Then I started to pack. When Blake emailed me back, he seemed mad but happy for me. I started to cry a little. We have been best friends since the first day of 1st grade. And now I am just leaving him. I worried a little if I had made the right decision. I had to go, if not, I might never get that special someone.

We are finally here in La Push at my dad's house. It's raining of course and I'm freezing. But I guess I brought that onto myself because I was wearing shorts and a tank top and my mom has the air conditioning on high. I get out of the car and rush inside where it's warmer than Hawaii. My dad comes in the room and bear hugs me. It's kind of awkward because he is shirtless. He also had this weird tattoo on his shoulder and he was really warm and tan. "I can't believe you guys got so big. I'm so glad you're here. Hey! Maybe we can go down to the beach later and meet the rest of the crew." My dad said with an excited voice. "Sounds like fun." I said.

The beach isn't as fun as I thought it would be. The sun is nowhere to be found, there's rocks everywhere, and no one is here. Except a couple of guys with their girlfriends crowded around the biggest rock there on First Beach. So I changed into my ripped jeans and my hot pink Hollister jacket. I just walk down the beach with my sister Ramsey who is 15. Ivan is playing football with my brother Colton who is 13, and my dad Jared. My mom Sydnee is meeting up with her old friends Hannah and Jaycee. So Ramsey and I have nothing else to do.

We pass by the big rock with all the guys and their girlfriends by it. One girl stares at me with greenish brown eyes. I feel like I am going to meet up with her again. Then I notice one guy staring at me. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He's tall and tan and he's looking at me with a gentle smile. I smile back with a careful wave. I can hear in the background the other guys laughing at him, but I don't care. He waves back and my sister giggles and waves at the other guy standing next to the rock. We both walk a little faster and hear footsteps behind us. He's tapped my shoulder and said. "Hi, I'm Conner Uley. You want to go get some coffee or something? " In that moment, everything changed. This was true love and it was all because I made the decision to move here. "Uh, yeah, sure. Oh, I'm Macey Cameron."

**Getting exciting…? Review to get more!**


	2. A Big Secret

Love with a Twist

Chapter 2:

We entered the coffee shop and everyone turned to see. They all gasped as they saw me the new girl with a guy as cute and kind as him. Then we ordered. I got a caramel mocha with a hint of peppermint. He got a soy frappuccino with whipped cream. We sat down at the last table left by the window. He started to ask me questions like what my favorite things were. He got his words jumbled up so you could tell he was into me. He said sorry and I said don't apologize for like someone. He blushed and went back to asking me questions. Then he asked me one of the biggest questions anyone could ask anyone on the first date.

He asked me to be his girlfriend. I have never had a boyfriend before. No one ever asked. This was all so sudden. But I was in love, and I never wanted to let go of him. So I said yes. I finally had my first boyfriend. We finished our coffee and took a walk on the beach. He told me his real name was Conrad but everyone called him Conner. We held hands and then something terrible happened. My phone started to buzz. I took it out of my back pocket and looked at who it was. It read, _Mom. _I answered it with my free hand and said into the speaker, "Hello?" "You need to come home right now. We just got back and you are out with a boy. Think of someone other than you for once." Then, the next thing I heard was the annoying sound of the end of the call.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Call me. Let me put my number in your phone. There. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too." Then I was running down the beach to my crap of a car and realized my sister took it. So I had to run home. It was a good thing La Push isn't that big. So it was only a mile or two from the beach. All I could think about was Conner and how wonderful he was. I couldn't believe I was going out with the cutest guy in the world. He was amazing. I day dreamed the whole run home.

I ran through the door soaking with sweat. Man, it would have been a good idea to go out for track. I wouldn't be as sweaty as I am now. "Thanks for stealing the car from me Ramsey." "Anytime. So how are you and your boyfriend?" "…What…boyfriend? What about yours, maybe his name was… Brady?" "Oh, yeah he was the hot one. But what about your ugly one, maybe his name was… Conner Uley?" I glared at my sister with rage. She was ruining my life every second she talked. My dad started to join the conversation as soon as she said Conner Uley. "What was his name?" "Conner Uley…" I said curiously. "Well, how did he ask you out?" "He came up to me right when I passed by him and asked me to go out for coffee. So we went had some coffee, walked on the beach, talked, and he asked me out right away." "Well since he is a wolf and he imprinted on you, you can't be a wolf." "Wait, wolf, imprint, what the heck are you talking about?" "I am a werewolf, your mom is not. So not all of you can be werewolves. You are not because of imprintment. A wolf cannot imprint on a wolf. You don't really have to worry about what it means since it won't happen to you. Just remember, Conner will do anything for you because he really does love you and won't let anyone touch you in a hurtful way."_ Now I know how Conner really feels about me. And that my boyfriend is a werewolf…_

**Interesting…? Review to get more!**


	3. The Date

Love with a Twist

Chapter 3:

I call Conner and tell him to meet me at the beach at 6:45. He says ok and hangs up. Almost like he was in a hurry to get ready for the beach. All I wanted to tell him that I knew he was a werewolf. Then I realize that this is kind of a big deal so I ran upstairs to get my bathing suit on and some warm clothes on underneath. Then, I put on my favorite perfume and my best lipstick. I put on water proof mascara and go downstairs to hop in the car. I drive as fast as possible because its 6: 40 and I want to be there on time. I run down to the beach and notice that Conner is already there waiting. So I run down and almost leap into his arms and just as I suspected, he is like his own sun. He was so warm I was tempted to say ouch. But thankfully I didn't. You could tell he put cologne on because he smelled amazing.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" "I know you're a werewolf and that you imprinted on me." "How do you know that?" "I know that because my dad Jared told me. He sounded pretty excited too. I also know that I could have been a wolf but since you imprinted on me, I know I'm not a wolf." "Your dad is Jared Cameron? He and my dad are like best friends. Well now I know your dad will approve of me because our dads are such good friends." When he said that he hugged me then kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and kissed him back. Then we slowly leaned towards each other when my annoying little brother, Ivan, comes up and asks us what we are doing. "Nothing, now go away, don't you have a bath to take?" "That's cold, and yes I do." "You're such a baby." "I'm telling mom." He said running towards the parking lot. _Now, where were we?_ I thought as he leaned toward me and gave me a kiss on the lips. He pulled me closer as we kissed some more.

His warm lips matched perfectly to mine. We kissed for a few minutes then laid down on the cold beach sand. We watched the sun set and then waited for the stars to appear. We talked for hours but mostly I was watching his smile. He gently moved a strand of my dark brown hair from my face and told me how beautiful I was. He said he loved me and we kissed again. My eyes got heavier, but I fought to keep them open. Conner pulled me closer and kissed me again. My eyes closed and never opened. No sound came through my ears as I fell closer to sleep. I tried to keep myself awake because I didn't want our date to end. I didn't want this all to be a dream. I don't want this to not be real and wake up to something that will ever come true. I was almost positive it wasn't true. But then I woke up, on the beach and I knew it was true and it will never end. I smiled as I saw the sun rising. I felt warmth next to me and thought it was the sun, but then I voice startled me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." "Good morning!" I said fluffing Conner's hair. He kissed me on the forehead and told me he loved me. "I love you too." I said with a quiet and soft voice._ I never want to let him go. I would kiss him all day if he let me. _He pulled me closer and kissed me. We then stared at each other for a long time then kissed again. _Please, don't ever stop. _I could stay there forever.

**Want more…? Review!**


End file.
